hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Linne Horsdoeuvre
|name = Linne Horsdoeuvre |kana = リンネ＝オードブル |rōmaji = Rin'ne Ōdoburu |also known as = Linnet Audoble |manga debut = Chapter 320 (Mentioned) Chapter 326 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 141 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Gray |hair = Green |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |occupation = Gourmet Hunter (Double-Star) |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Linne Horsdoeuvre (リンネ＝オードブル, Rin'ne Ōdoburu) is a Double-Star Gourmet Hunter and is currently the oldest member of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 She is also an unofficial survivor of the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Appearance Linne is an old woman of short stature. She has a round face covered in wrinkles. She has short blond hair parted in the middle and light-colored eyes, possibly due to some age-related sickness, since they were dark in her youth. When she was younger, her hair was more flyaway and slightly longer, a bit ruffled at the top and worn in a cowlick. Personality Linne appears to be a silent person. During the election, the only time she spoke she showed to be uninterested in the ballot and wished for Netero to come back to life. She still seems to be deeply attached to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 In her youth, she demonstrated her zeal and courage by accompanying him to the extremely dangerous Dark Continent. Background When she was young, Linne was a Hunter and a friend of Isaac Netero. At some point in her life, she joined Netero in his expedition to the Dark Continent, along with Zigg Zoldyck. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Linne makes 16th place in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 The following election second round she places in 13th place, sharing the spot with Biscuit Krueger,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 and again shares 12th place with Biscuit and also Cutie Beauty in the third round.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 At the close of the forth round, Linne finishes in 11th place and becomes one of the 16 candidates in the fifth round. It's said in her election bio that it's been 5 years since the last time her voice was heard. Linne is eliminated in the fifth round, for not making the top 8, by placing in 11th place. Giving her losing candidacy speech, she claims that she wants Netero to come back to life and be chairman again. Dark Continent Expedition arc Ging mentions Linne along with Netero, and Zigg during his explanation about how the trio explored the Dark Continent and were astonished by the massiveness of the creatures that inhabit the continent. Abilities & Powers Linne has all the benefits granted by her status as a Double-Star Gourmet Hunter, which also denotes exceptional competence in the culinary arts. Having traveled to the Dark Continent with Isaac Netero and lived to tell the tale, she likely possessed a great deal of strength and survival skills in her youth. Nen As a Hunter, Linne knows how to use Nen. Trivia * In Chapter 344, her name is written as "Linnet Audoble". * In the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime adaptation the character's name is "Linne Hors-d'oeuvre" .Hunter × Hunter - Episode 141 (2011) * Her last name, Hors-d'oeuvre, means a dish served as an appetizer before the main meal. Anime and Manga Differences * In the manga, she speaks, saying that she'd rather have the previous Chairman come back to life and be chairman again, while in the anime she does not.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 143 (2011) Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Rinne_Hors-d'oeuvre Category:Female characters Category:Gourmet Hunters Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users